


In loving memory of Naya Rivera

by LazybananaEmma



Category: Glee
Genre: #nayarivera, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazybananaEmma/pseuds/LazybananaEmma
Summary: What I have to say about Naya passing away
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Reat in peace you absolute legend  
you were and will continue to be an inspiration to millions of people all around the world.  
YOU were an icon  
YOU.. You were something else, you, you weren't made for this world. You were way too good for this world. Now your home, where you belong, the skies above, amongst the angles. You were taken from us to soon, but you were with us, and we are so grateful that you were with us, no matter how short it was. You will forever live in our hearts.  
You played the first lgbt+ character I saw on TV shows, we've never met , but you have no idea how big of an impact you had on my life. You played a character that showed so many people who they are, you were a fantastic actress, you were a fantastic mother, a fantastic daughter, you were an angle that fall out of the sky, an angle that graced us with your presence, you were the most incredible person, that I sadly never got to meet.  
Watching you in glee or anything always brought a smile to my face, and it will continue to bring a smile to my face, I'll be smiling ti the incredible life you lived, I will continue to smile forever, because you can't pass away in my heart, I have a strike no leaving me policy ☺️  
How sad it is that this - represents a person's entire life.  
1987.01.12 - 2020.07.08  
#rip #restinpeace  
. Naya Rivera will be found alive and healthy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I have to say about Naya Rivera passing away

When I first saw that she past away I didn't believe it, I said it wasn't confirmed, then someone replied to me said it was, and I saw that I got a text from my friend, that's when I know she past away, I started crying uncontrollably, I've been crying about her going missing for days, but never like this, I can't remember the last time I cried like this, I felt like I couldn't breath, I didn't help I I had been listening to if I die young the version that Naya sung, I had to take my earphones out so I could stop listening to her maybe I would've felt better, I didn't, I felt worse. I cried for 40 minutes til I literally had no tears left to cry, I was all cried out, I wanted to cry so this feeling of my heart being ripped apart would stop. How could I mourn a person I've never meet, yet I am, and yet it feels like I've known her for years. In my last post I didn't know what I could type, it was just so overwhelming, so many things I wanted to say, so I typed it all down.  
I can't imagine what her family and friends feel like now, how much emion is overwhelming them, if a complete stranger like me Could cry for almost an hour...  
My prayers to naya family and friends.  
She won't be along in the skies above Cory will be there.  
She died a hero, she used all the strength she had left and saved her son.  
she really was too good for this world.  
She was a mother, she was a daughter, she was a sister, she was a icon, she was a legend, she was and will live on to be an inspiration, she was a person, she was an angle sent from the heavens above, she was taken away from us too soon, she saw the light and followed it. she was too good for this world, so she went back to the angles, she saw Cory again, they started catching up, she tells him all about her life, and he listens, he listens to the friend that he hadn't talked in 7 years.  
7 years ago we learn Cory monteith passed away, and today we learned Naya Rivera passed away. You better treat these two nicely god, or I swear when I pass away and go to hell ill get an army of demons after you.  
This- represents our entire lives, so make that little line be meaningful  
Live everyday like it's your last  
I'm going to listen to Naya on this : https://www.instagram.com/p/CCKEecyAAYJ/?igshid=6fiamt82h9eo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was too Good for this world

**Author's Note:**

> She was too good for this world


End file.
